


【双leo】若相惜（二十三）（杨平x润玉）

by wanglulu



Category: wanglulu
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanglulu/pseuds/wanglulu





	【双leo】若相惜（二十三）（杨平x润玉）

　　第二十三章 还是追妻火葬场

　　岩枭被天帝关进天牢，并且受了九百道天雷的消息不胫而走，传到了魔界，魔尊被抓，魔界此时民心不稳，平日里被岩枭震慑住的人，如今看岩枭受了重伤，开始蠢蠢欲动了。

　　“卞城王，听说那小子被天帝给收拾的半死不活，明明论经验，论资历，这魔尊之位怎么也轮不到那个乳臭未干的小屁孩身上，要不是先魔尊对他偏心，我们早就踏平天界了，哪里还用得着卑躬屈膝地对天界俯首称臣。”魔界长老固城王正在卞城王身边撺掇着，他对于被一个这么小的娃娃压上一头已经不满很久了，奈何岩枭的修为增长的太快了，他碍于岩枭的力量假意臣服，其实心中的不甘就没有消停过。

　　现在岩枭生死未卜，他就想要联合卞城王造反，当上新的魔尊。

　　除此之外，固城王的野心已经大到想要吞并天界的程度，而他也清楚，以他们现在的实力，对抗天界相当于以卵击石，除非…

　　卞城王眯了眯眼，看来魔尊殿下说的没错，这固城王果然早就有了异心，他要快点给魔尊殿下通知，免得被固城王钻了空子。

　　心里想着，卞城王脸上还是一副附和的表情，回道：“所以，固城王你有什么妙计呢？”

　　固城王扯起一抹阴险的笑，意味不明地说了句：“如果天界的火神涅槃失败，天帝过于悲伤，说不定就有我们可趁之机了。”

　　魔界这边不太平，天界倒是十分的平静，岩枭的伤已经好的差不多了，基本上已经可以下床走路了，而自上次以后，润玉也没来看过岩枭，那句做他男宠的话，倒像是一时情急说出的气话，像颗石子跌入深潭，没有掀起一丝澜漪。

　　岩枭苦笑一声，他倒是宁愿润玉恨他，折辱他，至少这样他还能每天看见润玉，为润玉做点什么。

　　到了傍晚，岩枭还是带着面具坐在床边，观察了一下四周，看了看卞城王给他传的书：

　　【固城王欲造反，火神涅槃之日有变，望魔尊万事小心】

　　岩枭嘴角勾起一抹冷笑，这固城王果然不是个善茬，他不过离开几个月，就想着起兵造反，他倒想要看看固城王会搞出什么名堂。

　　察觉到有人来了，岩枭整理好表情，就看见邝露来到了门外，有些欲言又止地说道：“魔尊殿下，陛下他…叫你…”。

　　岩枭猛的一起身，像是不敢相信自己听到的一样，他以为润玉定是不想看见他的。

　　“你说的可是真的？”岩枭再次朝邝露确认道。

　　邝露不知怎的，面色发着红光，想说什么又觉得羞于开口，支支吾吾了半天最后还是说道：“今晚是月圆之夜，陛下他…他…哎，你去了就知道了。”

　　岩枭沉浸在要见到润玉的兴奋和喜悦中，没有察觉到邝露有什么不对劲，兴冲冲地问道：“那陛下在哪里？”

　　“在书房。”邝露答道。

　　岩枭疯跑到了书房，发现书房的门开了一条缝，他凑到门缝处一看，润玉身着一件轻薄的白色绸缎，头发不像平日里那样拘束，只是用一根木簪挽着，青丝如瀑地垂在后背，正表情严肃地在岸几上写着什么，俊美的面庞此时显得格外的出尘，安静，让人不愿打破。

　　“既然来了，就进来吧。”

　　润玉头也没有抬，就知道岩枭已经在门外了，柔声吩咐道。

　　岩枭闻言轻轻推开门，走了进去，只是望着润玉，手足无措地不知道该说些什么。

　　润玉抬眸，语气眼神很柔和，但岩枭却感觉到了寒冷，接着，润玉放下手中的笔，走了下来，离岩枭越来越近。

　　“陪本座坐会吧。”

　　岩枭以为他会听到很恶劣，很难听的话，但润玉只是轻吐出这几个字，却不含一丝感情。

　　“玉儿…我…”

　　“以后你要是再这样叫本座，本座便让你死的很难看。”润玉一道寒光射在岩枭的脸上，脸色黑的可怕，让岩枭为之一颤。

　　岩枭垂眸，掩下眼底的伤痛和失落，沉声道：“是，陛下。”  
　　  
　　润玉脸色这才稍微缓和了些，抬头看了看外面的天色，月光已经打在白玉台阶上，发出淡淡的光晕，润玉越发感觉到身体的燥热，只是这一次他不需要再默默忍耐了。

　　“岩枭，你到床上去，把衣服脱了躺好。”润玉的声音变得有些沙哑，带着莫名的情愫。

　　岩枭惊了，玉儿这是什么意思？

　　润玉见岩枭愣在原地，愠怒道：“怎么，难道忘了自己的身份了？”

　　岩枭心开始跳的飞快，玉儿这是要…

　　“还不快去！”润玉不知怎么了，突然变得很急躁，呼吸也越来越粗重。

　　岩枭呆愣了一会，然后就按照润玉的意思，把身上的黑衣一件一件脱下，露出精壮的臂膀和胸膛，小麦色的肌肤上还有各种新旧交错的疤痕，直到身上一丝不挂，就乖乖地躺在床上。

　　润玉望见岩枭背上那只增不减的疤痕，心莫名疼了一下，他慢慢走进床边，摸了摸岩枭胸前的肌肉，扯出一个笑：“没想到，你还是没变。”

　　岩枭没能参透润玉话里的意思，但是他知道此时的润玉似乎和平时不太一样。

　　只见润玉倾身而上，手撑在床榻边，整个身子都压在了岩枭的胸膛之上，青丝散乱开来，美的动破心扉，岩枭感觉到了润玉熟悉却又陌生的气息，胸口起伏地更加厉害了。

　　润玉挑了挑岩枭的下巴，薄唇微启，道：“岩枭，其实我还挺想尝尝你的滋味的。”

　　说着润玉便吻在了岩枭的唇上，岩枭身子一颤，也激烈的回应了回去，两人就像是野兽一般，谁也不让谁，不断撕咬着对方残存的理智，就在两人的唇分开的时候，还粘连着银丝，看起来淫霏极了。

　　“陛下…”岩枭浑厚的声音此时显得有些低沉，下身也已经滚烫不堪，眼神中全是难以抑制的爱意和情欲。

　　润玉身上的衣物也被尽数褪下，露出白皙的肌肤，而此时润玉的眸子开始变得暗沉，宛如遥远的星空都收在其中，让人看一眼便陷了进去。

　　“给我，好不好？”

　　润玉难耐地说道，手也开始在岩枭的下身到处游走，就在润玉的手碰到岩枭的后穴时，岩枭整个人都僵了，反射性地推开润玉。

　　“玉儿，我…”

　　此时的润玉面色潮红，眼神逐渐丧失了神智，变得没有焦距，只是死死地把岩枭反抗的手给按在了床上，岩枭没有想到润玉的力气竟然这么大，他本就因为伤才好，修为还没有完全恢复，如今润玉竟可以让他丝毫无法动弹。

　　岩枭这才发现润玉的不对劲，再加上邝露再他来之前的欲言又止，似乎已经明白过来润玉想要做什么，心顿时凉到谷底。

　　原来对玉儿来说，自己只是个泄欲的工具吗？亏他还满心欢喜地找来，以为玉儿回心转意了，结果却真是只是履行当初玉儿所说的男宠的职责。

　　润玉粗暴地将岩枭的手用灵力锁住，岩枭也没有再反抗，因为他知道应龙在这个时候若是得不到满足，极有可能走火入魔。

　　而润玉呼吸也越发地急促，将岩枭的腿分开，将巨物硬生生地捅进岩枭的后穴，发出满足的一声呻吟。

　　岩枭顿时闷哼一声，倒吸一口凉气，疼的脸色发白，冷汗直冒，身子也不自主地蜷缩了起来，鲜血说着两人交合的地方流下，岩枭第一次发现原来作为承受的那一方竟是这么不好受。

　　润玉感觉到岩枭炙热的后穴包裹着自己，让自己体内原本的寒气得到抑制，温暖地像是冬日的阳光一般，满足地在岩枭体内横冲直撞起来，对于承受着痛苦的岩枭没有丝毫的怜惜。

　　“杨平…杨…平…”

　　直到听到润玉嘴里不断呢喃着的两个字，岩枭就像是忘了疼痛一样，一股难以抑制的喜悦冲破了他的心脏，眼泪沿着眼角滑落。

　　原来玉儿心里还是有自己的，可是他现在不是杨平，是岩枭。

　　真正的杨平伤害了润玉，而润玉爱的也只是那个杨平，不是他。

　　“玉儿…我爱你…”

　　岩枭想，这可能是他唯一能够说出自己感情的一次，等到玉儿恢复了神志，自己就是被抛弃的棋子根本就入不得玉儿的眼。

　　“嗯…啊…”终于，润玉闷哼一声，将白浊全部射入岩枭的内穴，滚烫的精液让岩枭身子一缩，而润玉喘着粗气趴在岩枭的胸膛，沉沉的睡了过去，发丝被汗水给黏在额头上，样子看起来很疲累。

　　两人的那处还连在一起，没有分开，岩枭将润玉抱在怀里，闭着眼睛感受着属于润玉的味道，这是十年来，他第一次和玉儿肌肤相亲，就算是作为承受那一方，也没什么，只要是和玉儿在一起，怎么样都可以。

　　第二天，岩枭醒来的时候，润玉已经不见了，他身上的所有痕迹也都被清理的干干净净，想来是润玉亲自帮他清理的。

　　“你醒了？陛下让我给你送药，还说…说你昨天太累了，需要好好休息。”显然，邝露理解的太累，和事实不太一样。

　　岩枭起身，后穴竟然也没有那么疼了，像是被人上了药，岩枭会心一笑，玉儿还是关心自己的，只是嘴上还是不肯承认罢了。

　　“谢过仙子，不知陛下现在何处？”岩枭接过碗，将药一饮而尽，犹豫着问道。

　　邝露把碗一放，答道：“想是应该在二殿下那里，涅槃之日就在明晚，两位殿下可能还在叙旧吧。”

　　火神的涅槃之日？就在明晚！

　　按照卞城王给他的信息，明天固城王可能会对火神出手，由此攻打天界。

　　真是可笑，不过一个小小的蝼蚁，竟然想要和天界为敌，岩枭冷笑一声，任何想要伤害润玉的人，他都不会放过，定会让他死无葬身之地！

　　此时在栖梧宫，润玉显得有些心不在焉，被旭凤发现了端倪，揶揄道：“难道兄长还在想着魔尊殿下？”

　　润玉似是被戳破了心事一般，急道：“旭凤！不可胡言！”

　　“知道知道，旭凤说错了。”旭凤一副求饶的样子，结果还是一脸笑意。

　　润玉瞪了旭凤一眼，嗔怒道：“明日就要涅槃了，你还在这说胡话，到底有没有把握？”

　　“放心吧，兄长，我可是堂堂火神，这点小事怎么可能难倒我？”旭凤不以为意，虽说凤凰涅槃九死一生，但是这次只要不出意外，他有信心可以安全度过。

　　润玉还是觉得心里有点慌，一种不详的预感一直萦绕在他周围，如今父帝去了凡界神游，他只剩下旭凤一个亲人了，他害怕，害怕旭凤像清炎一样，魂飞魄散，他再也不想经历这样的伤痛了。

　　谁要是敢伤害旭凤，他绝不会放过他，润玉眸子变得更加地狠厉，这次，他一定会保护好他身边的每一个人，不会让自己再度无能为力。

　　“只是兄长，魔尊毕竟是魔界中人，你还是不要和他走的太近的好。”旭凤有些担忧地说道。

　　润玉怔了怔，点点头，轻声道：“我自有分寸。”

　　离开栖梧宫，润玉想了想，还是去了岩枭的住处，岩枭正盘坐在床上运功，周身全是火焰，感觉到有人来了，岩枭睁眼厉声道：“谁？”

　　见到是润玉，岩枭一屁股弹了起来，结果触碰到了那处的伤口，疼的龇牙咧嘴了起来。

　　“噗”润玉竟没忍住，嗤笑了一声，见自己失了态，又调整回原来那副严肃的模样。

　　“陛下，你来了。”岩枭见润玉笑了，傻傻地摸了摸脑袋。

　　润玉轻咳了一声，想起昨晚发生的事，红了脸，说道：“你身体好些了吗？”

　　“没事，咬咬牙的事，放心吧。”

　　“昨晚是本座没控制好，弄疼你了吧？”

　　这是这么久以来，润玉第一次这么柔和地跟他说话，没有冰冷的眼神，岩枭整个人都幸福地快飘起来了。

　　“那个，只要陛下开心就好…”岩枭有些不好意思地回道。

　　话音一落，两人都沉默了，气氛显得有些尴尬。

　　“你…你还是好好休息吧，本座改日再来看你。”

　　说完，润玉就离开了，润玉态度的转变，让岩枭突然觉得自己可能还是有希望的。

　　想到这，岩枭高兴地快要疯了，所以，为了他能够让玉儿完全回心转意，他绝不会让任何人来破坏，岩枭立马传了信回魔界，道：

　　【火神涅槃在明日，按计划行事。】

　　而岩枭却没有想到，有一只银鹿将这一切尽收眼底，悄然离去。

　　第二天，一切都十分顺利，润玉看着戒备森严的栖梧宫，心中的不安还是没有消除，全部的天兵天将都被调来，想必应该不会出什么事的。

　　到了傍晚，一只浴火的凤凰正呼啸着，朝天上盘旋，那声音响彻整个天界，润玉紧张地将手握成拳，只差一刻钟了，只要度过一切都安然无恙。

　　可就在这时，一道火光直冲着旭凤而去，润玉瞳孔一缩，是谁？

　　润玉想要飞上去，将那火球给踢走，却被那炙热的火焰给逼了回来，这是火系法术，和他的水系法术相冲，天界除了旭凤和荼姚没有一个人是修炼火系法术的，所以定是魔界的人。

　　难道？？

　　润玉似乎是想到了什么，心顿时跌落到了谷底，然后不愿相信的摇了摇头，不可能，不是他，一定不是他！！

　　突然，只听一阵凤凰的哀鸣，旭凤被火球给击中，直接坠落天界，不见了踪影！

　　“旭凤！！你们还愣着做什么？还不追？？”润玉朝着还没反应过来的天兵吼道，然后朝着旭凤坠落的方向追去。

　　如果真的是他，他定不会心软。

　　就在这时，魇兽不知怎么了，一直跟着他，就像是有什么重要的东西要给他看一样，而当他看见魇兽嘴里吐出的蓝色的所见梦时，彻底绝望了。

　　他看见岩枭，漠然地给魔界传了信，上面写着

　　【火神涅槃在明日，按计划行事。】

　　原来，真的是他，他接近自己的目的，只是为了在旭凤涅槃之日做手脚，然后趁机攻打天界。

　　润玉觉得自己就像是个笑话，他已经被骗过一次了，这次居然还傻傻地上当，几句甜言蜜语就让他深陷其中，岩枭啊岩枭，你真的太厉害了，每一次都能让我心如死灰。

　　润玉眼角划过一滴清泪，眼眶发红，他深吸一口气，缓缓闭眼，再睁开眼时已是一片漠然。

　　感情这种东西，他再也不要碰了！

　　“魇兽，你先回去，我已经知道了。”润玉对魇兽说道，然后就继续朝旭凤掉落的方向飞去。

　　旭凤掉落的速度很快，润玉根本就赶不上，只能眼睁睁看着旭凤没了身影，直到他来到了花界和魔界的结界处，那是一个很深的悬崖，悬崖之下就是魔界和天界的结界---忘川，周围一片荒芜，而在悬崖边，站着一个人。

　　润玉慢慢走进，明明已经知道了结果，可他当看到岩枭的脸时，心还是像被千刀万剐一样痛。


End file.
